


Земляника

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга 2018 [2]
Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, possible ooc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018
Summary: Порой Баст кажется — Сэм теперь тоже ее человек





	Земляника

Баст приходит к своему человеку по ночам: крадется на мягких лапах, собирает шерстью капли росы и прохладные запахи, мурчит, вспрыгивая на капот машины. Тень Мун сидит на земле, и в смутном, неверном свете его кожа — корица и медь, и он похож на принца Верхнего Царства так сильно, что в памяти Баст поднимается древний, почти забытый бой систра.

Воздух пахнет бензином, миндалем и человеческим потом. Баст спрыгивает с капота машины, скользит вдоль влажной, живой земли, просовывает голову под удачно приподнятую ладонь — секунду Тень Мун смотрит на нее, а потом треплет по макушке и снова поворачивается к своей девочке.

«Девочка Сэм», — думает Баст с усмешкой. Девочке Сэм двадцать пять, у правого виска — ранняя седина, у левого — маленькое птичье перышко.

Баст приходит к ним каждый день, и порой ей кажется — девочка Сэм теперь тоже ее человек.

— Послушай, Тень Мун, — говорит девочка Сэм, и голос у нее похож на вороний грай, сухой и хриплый, и насмешливо-далекий. — Я дойду с тобой до края света. Пока ты со мной, я верю в то, что боги ходят среди людей, и в то, что их путают с пришельцами. В то, что звезды совсем близко, и в то, что на картах остались белые пятна, и в то, что, если случайно проглотить вишневую косточку, у тебя в желудке вырастет дерево.

Она переводит дыхание, и Баст слышит: сердце стучит в ее груди, как безумное, — сердце в ее груди как будто отбивает тот ритм, который жил в стенах дворцов и храмов, который подхватывал и кружил фигуры жрецов, который питал богиню радости, любви и врачевания, который звал ее по имени.

— В то, — продолжает девочка Сэм, и Баст кажется: голос ее больше не вороний грай, голос ее — систр и звон сандалий по каменному полу, и скрип когтей, и сонное мурлыканье. — В то, что есть кольца, которые делают тебя невидимым, и те, которые телепортируют в другие миры, и те, в которых прячется волшебный камень, и те, которые вызывают Королеву Ужей, и те, которые связывают двух людей.

Баст выворачивается из-под пальцев Тени Муна и вспрыгивает на ее колени — девочка Сэм вздрагивает, сжимает и разжимает пальцы, и поднимает голову: маленькая, прекрасная девочка.

— Если это не любовь, Тень Мун, — говорит она, — то какая любовь тебе нужна? 

Баст знает, какая — руки девочки Сэм, ее губы, ее маленькая упругая грудь и все ее поцелуи, которые до сих пор достаются девушкам с шестицветной радугой на щеках. Пальцы девочки Сэм крепко сжимают запястье Тени, и он, накрывая ее ладонь своей, думает: «Земляника». 

Баст скользит по краю его сознания, смотрит его глазами, вдыхает его носом: от девочки Сэм пахнет порохом, стиральным порошком и шоколадными батончиками за тридцать пять центов, — но Тень думает: земляника. Пальцы девочки Сэм под его ладонью, короткие пряди, похожие на вороньи перья, гордое, спокойное лицо — все это «земляника»: жаркая летняя сладость, тающая во рту, и глоток опасной, чарующей жизни.

«Конечно, — думает Баст, — это любовь». Что же еще — в опаловых глазах девочки Сэм тают отблески звезд, в которые она не верит без Тени, и Тень следит за ними так, как будто от этого зависит его жизнь.

Даже если он ищет иной любви — Баст поднимается на четыре лапы, с негромким урчанием выгибает спину, и девочка Сэм с Тенью одновременно тянутся к ней, накрывают ладонями уши и мягко, в одинаковом ритме, почесывают за ними, — даже если он ищет иной любви, лучше этой у него не будет.

Уходя, Баст думает: ее любимец в хороших руках, и ее любимица — тоже.


End file.
